Pretty Girl
by L'Euphoria
Summary: A one-shot about Zero's feelings and book 6. This summary sucks I know but it's really good, or so my friend Caitlin says, but please read and tell me what u think. Thanks!


**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN NO VK STUFFS 'KAY????**

What He Wants Is Pretty Girl......

By:......ME!!!!!!

one shot.

I knew that I couldn't have her, but the nightmares wouldn't end. I didn't WANT them to stop....though I knew it was to dangerous to keep wanting her....for the both of us. I could end up killing her, and then.....

Then what? Kill myself like I knew that I wanted to after Shizuka...that thing that not only disgraced the blood-drinking parasite's community but also poisoned my life too died......but she would never want me too.

My thoughts were interrupted by some loud knocking at my door. "Zero!! It's time for patrol duties! C'Mon or we'll be late!" Yelled the whole reason I tortured myself...Yuuki, Yuuki Cross. Her beautiful shoulder length brown hair, big brown eyes like chocolate. She was short though, which made her even cuter. Especially since she barged in and only came up to my shoulder, trying to shove me out the door only half dressed.

"YUUKI! I'm FINE! I can walk out the door MYSELF!" I yelled at her, and she gave me the look of a four year old and ran down the hall. "I thought you said you could walk by yourself...Don't make me come up there!" She yelled back and giggled.

On duty, we had an enormous amount of kids leaving. It was winter break and the girls were all trying to get final pictures, and well, you get the idea. Yori and yuuki went out shopping, and I secretly followed them. I knew we were in trouble when a lost boy decided to ask Yuuki for help- he was a vampire child. Yuuki's blood was delicious, even to a hybrid like me. No! No No NO NO NO! She was walking off with a vampire child! I lost her scent. I can't find her! All I can do now is go back and hope for her to return home.

Back at the dormitories, I found that I had been assigned to watch the night class once more at a sorriee. Great, now I could only hope that she would return back to the school in one, alive peice....

Well, it was time for me to go to the parasite's party. Now all I could do for Yuuki was hope. At the party I met my master. Anyway, I knew that even with him there, this was gonna suck. Alot.

"What was that?" I thought to my self. For a moment there I thought that I smelled Yuuki, but I guess that I was worried and was imagining things. But that momentary whiff of Yuuki and her blood was, well, tempting. It was all I could do not to leave and go to find her.

After the parasit party I headed off outside. THERE WAS YUUKI!!!!!! I hung back, I didn' want her ot see me. She had been acting strangely ever since I had tried to kiss her......and I din't because I wouldnt be able to contain myself. As I walked home, I pondered aas to why she was there. I needed to find out.

"Yuuki, what happened? Will you PLEASE just tell me already?" I pleaded. "NO!" she countered.

"Ok then, don't make me worry so much about you all the time!" I looked at her with pleading eyes. She stared back, and looked to her side out the window. "Listen, let's just go to our respective duties, we have to watch the nightclass leave, ok?" I asked, not wanting to make her upset.

We came back to our dorm rooms an hour later, and I found Yuuki sitting down on her bed. "Zero! What are you doing in the girl's dormitories?" She asked me. "Just checking that noone left anything. Why are you here?"

"Ummm I live here?" She laughed. I sat down nest to her. The smell of her blood was so tempting, i t took all my self control not to devour her on the spot. I leaned in, taking her waist to push her closer to me. "Yuuki?"..."Yes?"....."I'm sorry." Then I bit her. She started to push against me. I pulled her back. She yelled no and i let her go. "Yuuki, I can't live without you. Your blood is the only thing that I can truly live on, don't you get it yet?! Youre my victim Yuuki, and in that sense, you can make me do anything you want. Make me suffer. Just tell me, ok?" I pleaded to her. I wanted to tell her, tell her that I want her for more then her blood.

"Zero, just what went on in my past?" She huged against me and started crying.


End file.
